1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of providing a tool kit menu, and more particularly, to a multi-standby terminal and a method of providing a tool kit menu thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern mobile terminals are equipped with various features, such as a Moving Picture Experts Group layer-3 (MP3) function, mobile broadcasting reception function, moving picture reproduction function, photographing function. Moreover, a multi-standby terminal for performing communication with two or more wireless communication networks is now available. The multi-standby terminal uses two or more user identity cards with a tool kit menu.
Mobile communication providers typically provide a menu (hereinafter, a tool kit menu) for providing their intrinsic services to the user identity card. However, a conventional multi-standby terminal can use only a tool kit menu stored in a user identity card designated as a master card among at least two user identity cards. That is, the conventional multi-standby terminal cannot use all features in the tool kit menus stored in those at least two user identity cards. Accordingly, it is inconvenient for a user to change and swap a user identity card in which a tool kit menu is available to a master card. Therefore, there is a need for using all tool kit menus included in each of the at least two user identity cards without changing the user identity card.